Food Deserts in Minnesota
Regions that have limited access to large varieties of healthy foods are called food deserts. Accessibility Issues Those who cannot access healthy foods in urban areas consume fast foods at relatively lower prices. The situation does not only result in high rates of obesity, but also causes other diet-related complications, which translates to a higher cost of healthcare. Access to nutritious and affordable food in Minnesota has been difficult, especially to the have-nots in low-income communities.1 Minnesota is among the healthiest states in the United States. However, the state has relatively fewer supermarkets and lacks food equity. The wealthy in the community have access to healthy food while the poor consume fast foods, which are relatively cheaper and within walking distance. In Western Minnesota’s Big Stone County, there is no food inadequacy. However, the region lacks proper infrastructure to aggregate, store and distribute the available food to the locals. Big Stone County lacks local supermarkets that can provide fresh and high-quality foods, causing considerable challenges in providing healthy food to the local communities. The county could eradicate food deserts by creating food stores that can link all small-scale farmers. Obesity problems have been common among some racial groups in Western Minnesota. A healthy diet contains fresh fruits, lean meat products, whole grains and vegetables. Food deserts have direct relation or link with obesity and poverty. Low supermarket sales and low income in Minnesota has made the state fair poor in health equity. Healthy living in this state has been a mirage for most people of color; they often have to travel long distances to buy nutritious foods. In urban areas, convenience stores stock highly processed foods and small quantity of fresh foods.2 Food Desert Solutions Food deserts exist in low-income communities and communities of color and Minnesota is not an exemption. The problem has a damaging influence on the economic development of the country, social equity and health of the citizens. To sort out this issue, all the citizens should easily access to healthy foods. This will help the citizens to make good decisions on what they consume. Some potential solutions to food deserts are increasing supermarkets and grocery stores in Minnesota and establishing retail outlets like farm stands, mobile vendors, public markets, cooperatives, farmers’ markets. In addition, most if not all neighboring corner stores and small groceries should be stocked with healthy foods like vegetables and fruits. The state should also indulge in the growth of healthy foods through community gardens and large-scale urban agriculture and improve on its transport sector.3 Minnesota has a problem in transporting food from one place to another. Consequently, fresh foods may delay to reach the markets or the consumers have to travel long distances to get them. The state should assess present routes and improve on them to exploit transfer of fresh foods from the farmers and access to grocery stores. Use of mobile markets, van delivery and grocery shuttles may improve food access. Areas that lack easy access to health foods should be prioritized when it comes to resource allocation by the government. Once the resources have been allocated, supervision of the underway project should be done to make sure the project is implemented. The state, community groups and the residents should put in place polices that can motivate investors to build food retail stores like reducing operation cost, identifying market and providing public land for construction. Minnesota should initiate a financing program to support the production and distribution of fresh food and the development, renovation and expansion of retail stores.4 The state, for example, can provide grants to supermarkets, or any other store that has the capability of expanding to lower income areas. Corner stores need restructuring to stock their business with fresh and healthy foods. The stores may need more shelves and refrigerators. They also require advertising to attract more customers. Minnesota should educate its citizen on the importance of consuming healthy foods. In addition, the citizens should be taught how to cook healthy foods that they can afford and how to make good buying decisions that suit their budget. Citations #Terk, R., and Waldock, J. (2012). "Healthy Eating Minnesota Network." Fresh Solutions for Food Deserts. n.p. #Treuhaft, S., and Karpyn, A. (2010). "The Grocery Gap: Who Has Access to Healthy Food and Why it Matters." The Food Trust. n.p. #Terk, R., and Waldock, J. (2012). n.p. #Terk, R., and Waldock, J. (2012). n.p.